Mending and More
by Amiam
Summary: What happens to the Dursleys after the war?


**I own nothing. And hopefully you like my first attempt at fanfiction. This is a one shot to start with, but I might continue the story on if I get enough feedback. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Mending and More**

The completely ordinary Vernon Dursley sat in his arm chair in the basic sitting room in the absolutely plain home away from the hustle and bustle of London. This was his new Sunday routine ever since his ordinary life was upheaved by that god forsaken boy.

The paper contained nothing of importance, just like every other day that Vernon had been in this exile. Honestly it was not as bad as he imagined, but he was never going to tell his family that, especially not his nephew. The boy really had taken care of them for the past months. Where the boy got the money was another question. Vernon believed it was from his good for nothing father, but never voiced his opinion on the matter.

But little did Vernon know, his ordinary life was going to be turned upside down again.

Before Vernon could finish the paper, Petunia walked in carrying a letter. But this was Sunday! Only that blasted world had post on Sunday. Why couldn't they just leave the Dursleys alone? What could they possibly want?

The letter was written on parchment addressed to them with a wax seal that looked oddly like it had an H on it but none of them could be sure. They inspected it before finally breaking the seal. In messy scrawled ink was the note " _I'll be by at dinner. - Harry_ "

Suddenly Petunia started to cry and Dudley hugged her tightly. Vernon didn't approve of this show of emotion but when it came to his wife's interactions with her nephew, he knew not to say anything. While his feelings towards his nephew had remained the same, his wife had grown fond of the boy during their period of exile because of the boy. His son had also made peace with his cousin before they left, but Vernon still harbored malice towards Harry for sending them away.

Petunia loved the messy haired wizard that was protecting them. Yes, she loved him and was actually okay saying that. After losing her sister she blamed the world that had taken Lily from her so long ago, but this? What could she possibly think? Harry had chosen to protect them when they had never been the best to him. She knew they didn't deserve his kindness. But if he was coming there, did that mean that horrible wizard that killed her sister was finally gone?

Dudley was actually relieved to finally hear something from Harry. He had been waiting for months to hear something. Anything. The wizards that normally came by had rushed away back in May, and this was what, two months ago? He had expected the worse, but Harry had promised them that the only ones that knew where they were would never be asked where the Dursleys were.

Harry knocked. He didn't know what to expect. The same people that had been cruel to his for eleven straight years and then more summers were the same people he was going to see. Yes, he had made sure they didn't need money, but how did they feel about him sending them away? Well he was about to find out.

The night had gone surprisingly well. Dudley almost knocked Harry over with his bear hug, but that was the closest to assault the night got to. Harry was shocked at his aunt's new found feelings but gladly welcomed her with open arms. Vernon stayed back and didn't talk much that night, but Harry figured that was to be expected.

He had told them they were perfectly safe from his world now and that they could, if they wanted, return to Surrey to number four Privet Drive. Harry apologized for not coming sooner, but he wanted to make sure the threat was over. Plus it took him a little while to find out where the Dursleys were.

They had promised to keep in touch if Harry wanted and invited Harry to join them for dinner each Sunday. Harry thanked them but kindly declined. He explained that his Sunday evenings were usually spent at the Burrow with his wizarding family, but he promised to write often and visit when he could. He mentioned the possibility of bringing his god-son Teddy with him if Teddy's grandmother had Harry watching the boy for the day.

The Dursleys watched as Harry left. He seemed different. Not too much, but older somehow. Almost as if he had lived a full life before ever becoming a man. They didn't realize just how true their thoughts were. Harry had lived a full life, but didn't plan on telling the Dursleys about the war and its devastation. Hopefully this was a new beginning for them all.

Dudley Dursley stood gazing at the pillar between platforms nine and ten. Harry had said something about there being a platform on the other side of the pillar but Dudley knew it had to be something about that world he knew so little about.

"Daddy? When will Uncle Harry be here? And where's Lily? We're going to miss the train for our first year if she doesn't hurry up!"

It was a quarter to nine and Dudley stood next to his precious daughter who was anything but ordinary. His father almost had a heart attack when the first little "accident" happened, but had finally accepted his granddaughter was, in fact, a witch.

Harry had been there, thankfully. Harry helped as much as Dudley would let him. Lily and Poppy were the same age, so Poppy had someone to help her.

"Sorry I'm late, Dud! James hid Albus's new quill set Hermione got him, and Lily insisted on getting her extra copy of _Hogwarts: a History_ for Poppy to use."

The two fathers embraced. Harry quickly explained to Poppy how to get to the platform while Ginny, Albus, and James went through. Dudley thought they were mad walking right towards the barrier but almost dropped his jaw when each one disappeared. Lily quickly followed with Poppy behind her. Harry and Dudley walked through together.

Dudley stared in awe at all of the kids and parents bustling about. Harry found the large group of red-heads (one blue haired boy in the middle) and greeted them all. Dudley followed and said hi to Harry's other family. He had gotten to know them once Poppy started showing her magic. Had that really only been a few years ago? Arthur was fascinated at all of his muggle customs and welcomed Dudley readily. The rest of the family warmed up to him gradually, Hugo's dad being the last to finally accept him, but they all accepted Poppy with open arms.

Poppy jumped up and down with Lily and Hugo before hugging her father tightly. It was time for her to go. He waved goodbye from the platform, watching the Hogwarts Express leave towards the school Harry called home. Harry grasped his shoulder in support. Harry knew how tough it was to watch the train leave, but the first letters to home would come soon. Harry had even made sure to help Dudley with the owl post system to where Poppy would be able to write like the others.

Dudley smiled at Harry and grasped his hand.

"Come on, Harry! Let's go get lunch."


End file.
